Burning Barocavi
|ailments = , Fireblight |weaknesses = , |move = Shake attack |Creator = Democide}} Appearance The ruby red body with sapphire blue underside is covered on the topside by coal dust. The eye shields of this variant are even bigger and pointier and are covered by dense coal that ignites by touch. The limbs aren't as much covered by coal dust as other parts and reveal Burning Barocavis beautiful color scheme. The digging scale is bigger but not as sharp as the one of the normal subspecies. The back has two rows of big spikes that can catch fire by friction or higher heat. The sack on the tail has the same color as the underside and is a lot bigger than the sack of the normal one. Burning Barocavi is altogether smaller than the rock-covered variation. Size Average: 3895,02 cm Biggest size measured: 4211,86 cm Habitat It inhabits hot landscapes and is endemic to the Equatorial Lava Fields and surrounding volcanoes where it gets its coal powder for its body. Notes *The weakness is water, then ice. *In Rage Mode it huffs smoke, hisses more often and blood gets pumped into the spikes so they ignite. **Because of this the spikes on the back are a weak point in Rage Mode. *When exhausted the sack deflates completely and the monster falls over when using certain attacks. *With the lack of adhered rocks and stones is a lot faster than the normal Barocavi. *The sound of the sack on the tail can be deafening loud and surpasses by far the volume of the normal subspecies. **It stays the weakpoint of this variant too. *Unlike its cousin Burning Barocavi uses fire attacks and shakes off dense coal dust that may ignite and inflicts blastblight. *Identical to the normal Barocavi this variant's venom is strong but doesn't take effect on humans much. *This subspecies isn't a true subspecies but a variant with a gene defect that prevents it to produce the gluey body fluids to adhere rocks and ores. So many were outcompeted and died earlier but with many females and males alike moving to the volcanoes and lava fields they found a good place to live and kept this variant alive and adapt to the environment. **Scientists assume the completion of the status of a subspecies coming some decades ahead so Burning Barocavi isn't very far from a true subspecies. **As many females with this gene defects and mutations started to choose the male with the same mutations the genes got inherited and now the more beautiful blue of the underside decides if the male is better. Also intrasexual selection is taking place a lot more as the "Kommentkämpfe" (fights that show who's stronger without trying to severely injure the opponent(don't know if it's right but the English term for it may be "conduct fights")) that are led by trying to press each other down to the ground by every means are very common to happen at a group of male Burning Barocavis while it isn't with normal Barocavis because of their weight. *Breakable parts are the head (twice, first the digging scale, then the eye shields), the claws (each), the back spikes (twice, at different points) and the sack on the tail. Attacks #Tail whip #Extended tail whip #Bite #Claw slash #Pin attack (slithers around target and squeezes it) #Shake attack (coal dust falls off and ignites on the ground or inflicts blastblight) #Fire mucus attack #Pierce attack with eye shields #Toss away with digging scale #Attack from underneath with the digging scale #Stick tail out of the ground and let a loud sound out of the sack and attack the deafened target #Roll over to hit with (burning) back spikes Materials Burning Barocavi Eye Shields (only when broken), Digging Scale (when broken), Barocavi Claw (when broken), Beautiful Noise Sack (only when broken), Burning Barocavi Spike (when broken), Barocavi Scale, Barocavi Shell, Coal Dust Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern